Rogues
Opening Dialogue Pre-Battle *'Old Hubba:' Ho ho! You've returned! And none too soon! The— *'Chrom:' Let me guess: More Einherjar for us to battle? *'Old Hubba:' Yes, but not just any Einherjar—all the foes you've beaten in this Outrealm. They're all in one place now! Beat them again, and I'll seal them back in their cards! *'Chrom:' I suppose that means none of them will be fighting on our side this time? *'Old Hubba:' I'm afraid not. ...But it's so much more romantic this way, isn't it? A ragtag group of misfits, outnumbered and facing history's greatest legends... Odds stacked against them with no hope of victory in a grueling fight to the death... *'Chrom:' "Romantic" is not the word I would choose... Before Battle *'Eldigan:' Is it true? Eldritch forces in the castle ruins? And they're heavily armed? *'Petrine:' Yes. We've already surrounded them with our combined forces. *'Eldigan:' Should we not first establish whether or not they mean us harm? *'Petrine:' None of us invited them here... Did you? *'Eldigan:' No...I suppose that is cause enough to brand them enemies. *'Petrine:' Better to strike first and ask questions later. A mouse in a bag can still bite. Although I hope we've caught something more interesting than that... (Camera pans to Chrom) *'Chrom:' We're completely surrounded. Enemies in every direction... *'Robin:' Strong ones, too, and plenty of them. *'Chrom:' Nothing for it but to fight our way out... All units: prepare yourselves! Today we make some new legends! Special Conversations Enemy Conversations Robin (Male) vs Saias *'Saias:' Aren't you the enemy tactician? What sort of fool strategist puts himself at the fore of the battle? *'Robin:' The kind who knows he'll win. Robin vs Katarina *'Robin:' That garb... You're a tactician like me? *'Katarina:' Something like that. *'Robin:' Then this should be an interesting battle. *'Katarina:' Count on it. Chrom vs Pr. Marth *'Chrom:' You're formidable opponents, all of you. *'Pr. Marth:' As are you. So why not spare us this violence and return to your world? *'Chrom:' Sorry, but that cannot happen until we've defeated every last one of you. Lissa vs Petrine *'Lissa:' Aren't you a little, you know...old...to be taking the field? *'Petrine:' What? Grr... You won't live to be my age, brat! Frederick vs Eldigan *'Eldigan:' Tell me. If you prevail here, what comes next? *'Frederick:' Peace for this land, sir. That would be my hope. *'Eldigan:' Ha! What nonsense. If you want peace like us, then why have you brought war instead? Sully vs Lyn *'Sully:' Oh, so you want to butt heads? That's cute. *'Lyn:' Say what you will. On my honor, I will drive you from this land. Virion vs Eliwood *'Virion:' You dare challenge me? I only do battle with the most upper of crusts. *'Eliwood:' I see. Would the son of the marquess of Pherae fall below your standard? *'Virion:' The what?! ...Sweet gods, is everyone here more noble than I? Stahl vs Travant *'Travant:' I cannot stop now. I have yet to earn my gold... *'Stahl:' Is that the only reason you fight? For money? *'Travant:' I fight for my people—not that some knight like you could understand. What matters is we clash and that I break you! Vaike vs Ephraim *'Ephraim:' Do yourself a favor and return to your own world! *'Vaike:' Sorry. No can do. Teach has got a quota, and you're his next pupil. Miriel vs Raydrik *'Miriel:' Forgive me, sir, but I see no merit in trading blows with you. Now, step aside and allow me to seek out an opponent of worth. *'Raydrik:' I'll punish you for that insult, you—you woman! *'Miriel:' Ugh. Must you demean yourself with every utterance? Now I must squander precious seconds to eradicate you. Sumia vs Julia *'Sumia:' Milady, work with me. Help me find some way to avoid this fight. *'Julia:' I don't want to avoid it. I'm tired of running! *'Sumia:' That's a shame... I would have rather not come to blows. Kellam vs Black Knight *'Kellam:' Before we get started, I was hoping you might give me a few pointers. How do you achieve that whole larger-than-life feel? *'Black Knight:' What do you care? The less people notice you, the better your chances. *'Kellam:' Hey... You're right! *'Black Knight:' A shame you realized it too late. Donnel vs Zephiel *'Donnel:' I hereby challenge ya to man-to-man combat! *'Zephiel:' Ha! And where's the man I'll be facing? You've got a death wish, boy. Lon'qu vs Marisa *'Lon'qu:' Out of my sight. *'Marisa:' Why? You don't want to see your own death coming? *'Lon'qu:' Hmph. I can look death in the eye. Just not a woman. *'Marisa:' Well, today you get both. Ricken vs Raigh *'Ricken:' Don't even think about treating me like a child! *'Raigh:' Really, now. Who BUT a child would say that? *'Ricken:' But I—you— ...Rrgh! Maribelle vs Narcian *'Narcian:' I am strong. I am wise. I am lovely. And most importantly, I am right! ...Me! No one else! *'Maribelle:' Yes, you seem 'special' indeed, but not how you mean it... Panne vs Oliver *'Panne:' Not a step closer! Something about you chills me to the bone. *'Oliver:' A beautiful creature like you has nothing to fear from me. I keep beauty safe. Do not be afraid... *'Panne:' Back, I said! Ugh, you make my skin crawl... Gaius vs Seliph *'Seliph:' Will nothing convince you to leave our world? *'Gaius:' That depends. How well can you play dead? *'Seliph:' Alas, not my strong suit. Cordelia vs Leif *'Leif:' I've already lost one kingdom. I refuse to lose another! *'Cordelia:' I know all too well how it feels to lose all that you love. Let us see which of us has learned more from our grief! Gregor vs Roy *'Roy:' This is our realm. I won't let you just do as you please with it! *'Gregor:' Oy! Why so tense? Stress make it hard to achieve peak battle performance! Nowi vs Gharnef *'Gharnef:' Join me, and the whole world could be your plaything! *'Nowi:' Uh huh. Sure it could. Are you going to offer me candy, too? Libra vs Arvis *'Arvis:' Ha! You could confuse a man, sir. Do I need to be delicate? *'Libra:' Whatever you make of me, you'd be wise not to trifle with my gods. Tharja vs Lilina *'Lilina:' There's something very sinister about you. But I'm not afraid! *'Tharja:' You should be. I can get frightfully creative with my curses. Hee hee... Anna vs Sephiran *'Anna:' It's just you and me. *'Sephiran:' Aren't you going to strike a bargain? You're a merchant. *'Anna:' True. Which is why I can tell when there's no use haggling. *'Sephiran:' Ah. Then you've a keen insight indeed. Olivia vs Navarre *'Navarre:' A woman? It's a shame you serve the enemy. I would rather not do you harm. *'Olivia:' It's all right. I mean, I'm a bit frightened, I admit... But it beats not being taken seriously at all. Olivia vs Sothe *'Olivia:' Um...I challenge you... *'Sothe:' "Um"? You don't sound too keen on the idea. *'Olivia:' Ah! Get back! Like, fifty paces. Please... I'm shy. *'Sothe:' Then how do you expect us to fight?! Cherche vs Ashnard *'Cherche:' How dare you treat your poor wyvern so carelessly! *'Ashnard:' Damn you and damn the wyvern. All that matters is I win! Henry vs Micaiah *'Henry:' Hey, it's not too late to avoid being splattered all over the grass. ...I just thought I'd mention that. Seems like it'd be a shame to waste you... *'Micaiah:' Very kind of you. But I've managed to avoid getting "splattered" so far. *'Henry:' All right then... I wonder what happens if I do...this... Lucina vs Camus *'Camus:' Why do you dress like Prince Marth, young lady? Do you think you can deceive us? *'Lucina:' Certainly not. I have my reasons... But none of them involve avoiding a fight with you! *'Camus:' Good. Then have at you! Tiki vs Ishtar *'Ishtar:' Feel the wrath of the goddess of lightning! *'Tiki:' I feel only sadness, and you'll never defeat me with that. *'Ishtar:' Silence! I shall be the judge! Basilio vs Nanna *'Basilio:' Just surrender, kid. You don't really think you can beat me? *'Nanna:' I think it's worth a try! Flavia vs Sigurd *'Flavia:' Huh? You want to take me on? *'Sigurd:' I know a seasoned warrior when I see one. You may even be a match for me... *'Flavia:' Ha! You do know how to compliment a lady! Gangrel vs Hardin *'Hardin:' Defy me, and you will be shown no mercy! *'Gangrel:' Pah! I know a few places you can stick your mercy. If you're lucky, I'll destroy you before you find out where. Walhart vs Lyon *'Walhart:' You'll never defeat me so long as darkness controls your feeble heart. *'Lyon:' Darkness doesn't control me. I control the darkness! Yen'fay vs Alm *'Yen'fay:' Yield, Sir. *'Alm:' You'll have to kill me first. This is our land, not yours! *'Yen'fay:' Then let us see if your heart of fire can prevail over my heart of stone. Aversa vs Caeda *'Caeda:' Stay away! I have no business with a witch like you! *'Aversa:' Hmm, you're just not using your imagination. Here, I'll show you... *'Caeda:' Stay back, beast! Priam vs Ike *'Ike:' Doubts or no doubts, if you stand against me, I will show no mercy. *'Priam:' Fine by me. The way you look, the way you move—it's all perfect. You're just the kind of legend I'm fighting to become! Owain vs Jaffar *'Owain:' Woe be upon you this day, evil one, for today my powers are unleashed! Can you withstand the boundless and sublimely awesome power within me? *'Jaffar:' ...Let's find out. *'Owain:' ...What? *'Jaffar:' I'm waiting. Unleash your power. *'Owain:' I...I will. Just as soon as the appointed time comes! *'Jaffar:' You won't live that long. Inigo vs Ursula *'Inigo:' Come closer, my dear. *'Ursula:' Why? Are you flirting with me? *'Inigo:' Actually, in this case, it's more of a threat. *'Ursula:' Ah...my favorite kind of flirting. Brady vs Ares *'Brady:' You, in the black armor... Guess who's about to destroy you. *'Ares:' You? I might die of laughter first. *'Brady:' Oh yeah? You have no idea what I can do. Especially when you're my ticket out of here! Kjelle vs Celica *'Celica:' Fight me, milady! And if I win, promise you will leave this world forever! *'Kjelle:' Whether I leave or not is not for me to decide. But I gladly accept your challenge! En garde! Cynthia vs Eirika *'Cynthia:' Hold it right there, infidel! The mighty Cynthia has come to— *'Eirika:' Hyaaa! *'Cynthia:' Wh-whoa! What are you doing? I'm still monologuing! *'Eirika:' But...wouldn't it be faster to just clash and be done with it? *'Cynthia:' Faster ISN'T better! Severa vs Deirdre *'Deirdre:' This is not your world to conquer! Go back whence you came! *'Severa:' Like I even care whose land this is! Look, it's simple... We're not going anywhere until we defeat you! Got it? Gerome vs Selena *'Gerome:' I can see previous battles have not treated you kindly. *'Selena:' Perhaps not. But I am a knight, and a knight never wavers. I will not falter in the service of my lord Morgan (Male) vs Linus *'Linus:' Start praying! I will crush you myself, in the name of the Fang! *'Morgan:' Right... Pray, pray... ...Hey, wait a second! I didn't sign up to be crushed! Morgan (Female) vs Lloyd *'Lloyd:' It matters not who you are. It's too late... *'Morgan:' Are you sure about that? I could be a fascinating individual. Not that I know myself... But surely it's at least worth talking through? Make peace, not pieces. ...Of me. ...Please? Yarne vs Elincia *'Elincia:' I wish we could have found a peaceful way to settle this. *'Yarne:' I'd wish the same, if there wasn't the fate of the entire species at stake! Laurent vs Nergal *'Nergal:' Ha! You're just a roach beneath my boot! *'Laurent:' Oh dear... How do I even begin to dissect that statement? Noire vs Jamke *'Noire:' I ch-ch-challenge you... *'Jamke:' Earlier, I saw an audacious woman resembling you—your twin sister? *'Noire:' No, we're, uh...sort of the same person. Sorry to disappoint... Nah vs Julius *'Nah:' Ours is the just cause! I will make you see it! *'Julius:' Try, you insignificant worm! NPC Quotes Alm *''Battle:'' If you want to go any further, you'll have to get past me! *''Defeat:'' I thought...I could keep this land safe... Ares *''Battle:'' Prepare to feel the bite of Ares' blade... *''Defeat:'' What an unfitting end...for the knight in black... Arvis *''Battle:'' You poor wretches. You can't even imagine the hell I'll visit upon you! *''Defeat:'' You may have stopped me...but your trials...have only just begun... Ashnard *''Battle:'' Ha ha! Yes... Strike with all your power! Let me delight in it! *''Defeat:'' Nngh... You see? This is why I fight... To get a taste of something greater... Black Knight *''Battle:'' You were brave to challenge me—but in the end, foolish! *''Defeat:'' Ha... Perhaps...there is hope for you yet... Caeda *''Battle:'' If a battle is at hand, then I will fight it with all I've got! *''Defeat:'' I fought as best I could... Maybe...this was meant to be... Camus *''Battle:'' You cannot best me. Blame ill fortune, if you must, in your final moments... *''Defeat:'' A shame...I had to make an enemy of one as strong as you... Celica *''Battle:'' This battle might have been avoided if you'd only just stayed away. *''Defeat:'' It didn't have to...be this way... Deirdre *''Battle:'' This is not your world to conquer! Go back whence you came! *''Defeat:'' Will you just keep fighting...forever? Eirika *''Battle:'' There's no way to resolve this amicably, is there? I thought not... *''Defeat:'' It feels like every road...ends in battle... Eldigan *''Battle:'' I'm halting your advance here and now! *''Defeat:'' I'm finished... It seems...nngh...that you've won... Elincia *''Battle:'' Strange... I feel as though I've fought you before... But this time shall be the last. *''Defeat:'' If I fall here...what will become of my people... Eliwood *''Battle:'' How can you not see the madness in seeking wars outside your world? *''Defeat:'' Agh... I seem to have greatly misjudged you... Ephraim *''Battle:'' Right now, we end this—once and for all! *''Defeat:'' You might have defeated me...but this realm will never be yours... Gharnef *''Battle:'' You dare oppose Gharnef? Perhaps you need a demonstration of my power! *''Defeat:'' Inconceivable! How could my magic be thwarted? ...Aaagh! Hardin *''Battle:'' Defying me shall be your last act. *''Defeat:'' No! I won't let it end...like this... Ike *''Battle:'' Damn these doubts. I believe in the path I've chosen! *''Defeat:'' Nngh...I lost... Ishtar *''Battle:'' Feel the wrath of the goddess of lightning! *''Defeat:'' Lord Julius... Are you pleased? Jaffar *''Battle:'' You've no right to be here. ...So die! *''Defeat:'' So...it was my turn... Jamke *''Battle:'' Run home, or die in this foreign world! *''Defeat:'' Don't let this...go to your head. One wrong move, and you'll be next... Julia *''Battle:'' Go home! You have nothing more to gain from this! *''Defeat:'' Why do you persist... Is there some...purpose? Julius *''Battle:'' You, defeat me? Don't make me laugh. *''Defeat:'' I've been defeated? But...that's absurd... Katarina *''Battle:'' I would rather not have taken up a weapon, but you've left me with no choice! *''Defeat:'' *Sigh* I can't win no matter what I do... Leif *''Battle:'' I've already lost one kingdom. I refuse to lose another! *''Defeat:'' Will my home be taken from me...yet again? Lilina *''Battle:'' We can win this. I feel it! *''Defeat:'' It's all right... The others will do what I couldn't...ahh... Linus *''Battle:'' Start praying! I will crush you myself, in the name of the Fang! *''Defeat:'' Ha! Outfought... Lloyd *''Battle:'' It matters not who you are. It's too late... I will finish you all, one by one. *''Defeat:'' I thought I had this one...all sewn up... Lyn *''Battle:'' The next time we meet, I hope it's under peaceful circumstances. That's if there IS a next time... *''Defeat:'' I hope I face you again...and then I can...ahh... Lyon *''Battle:'' I'll never lose to a mortal like you. I have already transcended such weakness and achieved perfection! *''Defeat:'' Perhaps there was still...weakness inside me after all... Marisa *''Battle:'' I'll never lose. Not until the day I surpass my father. *''Defeat:'' Next time...just wait... Micaiah *''Battle:'' You won't shake my confidence. I'm going to end this here and now! *''Defeat:'' I was powerless to stop it... Nanna *''Battle:'' I'll never give up. Not while this realm is counting on me! *''Defeat:'' I couldn't do it. But at least...I stood my ground... Narcian *''Battle:'' I am strong. I am wise. I am lovely. And most importantly, I am right! ...Me! No one else! *''Defeat:'' No! Never! It's not POSSIBLE! Navarre *''Battle:'' Leave in peace, or leave in pieces. *''Defeat:'' Am I...not good enough? Nergal *''Battle:'' Ha! You're just a roach beneath my boot! *''Defeat:'' I...lost? No...I refuse to accept it... Oliver *''Battle:'' Don't you see? Your tactics are doomed to fail in the face of perfect beauty. *''Defeat:'' Victory is nothing... Not without beauty...ugh... Petrine *''Battle:'' Ha! You think you stand a chance? I'll crush the arrogance out of you! *''Defeat:'' Agh! Pathetic... Pr. Marth *''Battle:'' So long as you remain an enemy of this realm, I cannot stay judgment! *''Defeat:'' Such strength... If only you fought for our side... Raigh *''Battle:'' You want to fight me that badly? All right. But it may be quick... *''Defeat:'' Nngh... I thought I was better than this... Raydrik *''Battle:'' Heh. I've scraped worse things than you from my teeth! *''Defeat:'' No... There must be some mistake... Roy *''Battle:'' This is our realm. I won't let you just do as you please with it! *''Defeat:'' You will be stopped...if not by my hand...then by another's... Saias *''Battle:'' Still determined to fight? You're a fool to have come here. *''Defeat:'' You're wrong if you think battle...is the answer to everything... Selena *''Battle:'' There are no more words to be spoken—only strength to be tested. *''Defeat:'' What can I say? I know when I have met my...match... Seliph *''Battle:'' I won't turn away when this sword may yet save a comrade! *''Defeat:'' Did I make a difference? Ahh... Sephiran *''Battle:'' What do you hope to gain from this fight? Will defeating you finally yield some answers? *''Defeat:'' I'll never...understand... Sigurd *''Battle:'' I ask only that you fight me with the same honor I afford you. *''Defeat:'' Nngh...I regret losing...but it was a good fight... Sothe *''Battle:'' You looking for a fight? Don't expect an easy one. *''Defeat:'' Damn... I was so sure... Travant *''Battle:'' I cannot stop now. I have yet to earn my gold... *''Defeat:'' No... How can I bring my homeland glory now? Ursula *''Battle:'' Tell me... Are you afraid to die? *''Defeat:'' Nngh... What? Zephiel *''Battle:'' You seem to have woefully misjudged your limits... But I promise at least to spare you a lengthy death! *''Defeat:'' Agh! You...have ability... But you will still crumble...before our army... Other Dialogue End of first Player Phase *'Ike:' Ugh, it won't stop eating at me... I can't shake the feeling I'm making some terrible mistake. I've never felt that before... Who are these people? Closing Dialogue End Battle *'Chrom:' Did we... Did we get them all? *'Robin:' I believe so. Listen... It's finally quiet... Good gods, that was brutal! *'Chrom:' Indeed. A truly epic battle by any measure... It's a testament to our troops and your tactics that we managed to prevail. *'Robin:' Chrom, we found this in the ruins. *'Chrom:' Another Einherjar card? *'Robin:' Looks like it. This one says: "Ike, the Radiant Hero." *'Chrom:' Interesting... The hero who wielded Aether in the legends of Tellius. Shall we hear him out? Ike Recruitment *'Ike:' That was impressive. I've never thought anyone half as strong as you. And believe me, I've crossed paths with my share of armies... The name's Ike. Ever heard of me? *''Textbox:'' Have you heard of Ike? *'Ike:' 'Yes' is chosen Well, that saves me some explaining. I'm not good with introductions anyway. *'Ike:' 'No' is chosen All right, then let me tell you a little about myself. Well...more like one thing about myself. I fight for the Greil Mercenaries. ...Sorry, I'm not very good with introductions. *'Ike:' The army I was just fighting alongside was full of kings and lords from all over... I didn't ask for their personal histories, but they were tough. I could feel it in my bones. So, needless to say, I'm surprised to have met someone even tougher. That wasn't dumb luck, either. You'd have beaten us thirteen times out of a dozen. How did you get so strong? Is it because all your units are skilled? Does your strategy make them more than the sum of their parts? Or, is there some other unseen connection between you all? *''Textbox:'' Does your power come from unseen bonds? *'Ike:' 'Yes' is chosen Impressive indeed. Battles shows who people really are. I felt it out there with you. Your army moved as one. That takes trust, and time, and effort. You won because you were there for each other. That puts you right up there with Marth, a man I met here. Of course, simply finding the strongest fighters will still yield a strong army. There's no one right answer...but you've definitely sold me on your method. So, are you going back to your world now? If you want, I could go with you. I am a mercenary, after all. This one's free of charge. What you taught me is payment enough! *'Ike:' 'No' is chosen Hmm... Not the answer I expected. But I guess it's a matter of pride, right? It takes a lot of work to train strong warriors. Even more to teach them to move as one... Why chalk up winning tactics to some unseen force? That's your hard work. To be honest, that's sort of how I do things, too. One thing I realized quick after coming here and meeting all these high-and-mighties... I am not a born leader. Sure, I've led mercenaries. I've even been general of an army...but never for long. I can't explain it. I like my comrades, and I've seen the value of teamwork. It just never gets...warm and fuzzy. I end up drifting elsewhere as soon as the fighting's done. I guess it's just in my nature. *'Ike:' ...Funny, I never talk this much. What's gotten into me? It must have been that fight—going up against your team. I feel like we've all known each other forever now. You know, like you and I are on the same trajectory. Maybe we should stick together. I'd like to fight with you again—this time, as an ally. *''Textbox:'' Recruit Ike? *'Ike:' 'Yes' is chosen Seems we should fight together. Einherjar Series Epilogue *'Old Hubba:' You did it? You actually did it?! ...Er, that is, I knew you would do it! *'Chrom:' Hubba...? What are you doing here? *'Old Hubba:' Waiting for you, of course! I knew you would win, and I knew you would come! *'Chrom:' You didn't sound so certain a moment ago... *'Old Hubba:' Oh, these weak, bony old hands could have never rounded up all those cards alone. But you did it! You're heroes! The Outrealms owe you all a great debt! *'Chrom:' ...Then we're truly done here? All the Einherjar are captured? *'Old Hubba:' Indeed! No more nostalgic banter battles and inter-era cross-generational headaches! Every last Einherjar is back, sealed safe and sound in their little cards. *'Chrom:' Strange... Suddenly I almost feel sorry for them. *'Old Hubba:' Er, sometimes Old Hubba's hearing isn't so great... Did you just say you felt sorry for those rogue Einherjar? *'Chrom:' They didn't seem like phantoms... They seemed like real people. *'Old Hubba:' Ah... Well yes, they can seem that way. But I assure you, they are just reflections. *'Chrom:' Mmm... That's a good word for them. "Reflections"... As we fought, and spoke, it often felt like they were reflecting on their lives... Rehearsing some brief moment from their past they needed us to see... *'Old Hubba:' Sounds as though you learned some things on the road to victory... You honor the memory of those they once were. I'll be sure the Einherjar know that. *'Chrom:' Thank you. Then we will head back to our world. Where will you go, Hubba? *'Old Hubba:' Nowhere. The Outrealms are my home, after all. *'Chrom:' You'll remain here all alone? *'Old Hubba:' Oh, I've been doing it for years! Centuries! Eons! Maybe even decades. I lost count. Truth is, I used to live in your world... But after my sweet Bea passed, the Outrealms just felt like a better fit. Besides, from what you showed me here, it seems like the old place is in good hands. *'Chrom:' Then I suppose this is good-bye, old timer. Gods help me, I think I might even miss you... *'Old Hubba:' Well now, don't be so sure this is the last you'll ever see of Old Hubba! You never know what the future holds... Er, YOU never do, but Old Hubba does! Hah ha! Propheseed it ages ago! ...Prophesawed? ...Had prophesiz— *'Chrom:' Good-bye, Hubba. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts